


Deme más

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fisting, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué se creían, que podían hacer de su campo de entrenamiento artificial un hotel? No es que le molestara en verdad, pero supo aprovechar la oportunidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deme más

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Bleach no me pertenece.
> 
> Adv.:  
> —Parafilias.  
> —PWP. Esto casi no tiene argumento, sólo es una excusa para hacer porno entre Kisuke y Uryuu.  
> —Ishida es una bitch (advertidos).

~ Los honestos son inadaptados sociales ~

 

¿Qué se creían, que podían hacer de su campo de entrenamiento artificial un hotel? No es que le molestara en verdad, pero supo aprovechar la oportunidad. Ya le había cobrado a Abarai, al Quincy se lo había perdonado por su juventud; no obstante le llamaba la atención que un humano tan joven anduviera en esas.

¿Para qué mentirse? El Ishida menor -al igual que el padre- estaba para comerlo con la mano y tomarlo de un trago como al tequila.

El shinigami había partido y Uryuu, con la excusa inicial de entrenar (sí, claro), se encontraba allí despidiéndolo, con su característico semblante de chico maduro.

El día no podía ser más perfecto, que Tessai estuviera ocupado con los chicos en la reparación de Karakura y el teniente de vuelta en el Seireitei era mágico, el momento oportuno para jugarle una broma.

Kisuke era un hombre que gustaba divertirse, pero en el buen sentido; sí, reconocía ser un pervertido, pero tenía un límite. Límite de metro setenta y uno, cabellos negros, lentes y dieciséis primaveras.

El Quincy dio la vuelta con el fin de retirarse y el hombre lo siguió subiendo la larga escalinata detrás de él. Tenía un trasero redondo, trabajado, pequeño y precioso, no inmaculado, de eso estaba ciento por ciento seguro, lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos. Pero hasta ese entonces su perversión no pasaba de eso; pues mirar no hace daño a nadie.

El chico volteó para saludarlo, pero el hombre, por mera cortesía, le ofreció una taza de té que Ishida rechazó alegando que tenía mucho por estudiar. Kisuke, entonces, aprovechó para hablar del tema.

—Imagino, tanto entrenar con Abarai —ironizó—. ¿Qué diría tu padre si se entera, Ishida-kun? —Plantó un falso gesto de seriedad.

Uryuu abrió grande los ojos; sí, sabía que lo había pescado en plena faena, aunque Renji tan concentrado en eyacular no lo hubiera notado.

—No se tiene por qué enterar. —Se ajustó los lentes, reconocía a Urahara ladino, sumamente astuto.

El hombre no supo cómo abordar el tema sin incomodar al chico, quería saber hasta dónde estaba comprometido con el tema, es decir ¡santo cielo! era una criatura, celestial sin dudas, pero un crío al fin. Esa necesidad, o más bien curiosidad, lo llevaba a inmiscuirse en todo.

—Oh, ¿sabes? El silencio tiene un precio. —Sonrió, porque el chico reveló un gesto de sorpresa más pronunciado que al inicio. Estuvo a punto de decirle que era una broma. No pensaba en verdad hablar con Ryuuken del tema, no era quien para meterse y, sobre todo, no tenía intenciones de chantajear al niño; pero Uryuu no le dio tiempo.

—Sólo le doy sexo oral —respondió raudo, con entereza y seriedad sin dejar de lado un porte altivo.

Ahora el sorprendido era el científico. ¡Vaya! El muchachito era más rápido de lo pensado. Meditó al respecto sin borrar esa mueca de los labios. La mirada del adulto se ensombreció al esconderse detrás de la visera del sombrero rayado. Era una broma, una simple jugarreta para asustarlo, pero ahora la situación daba un vuelco inesperado, el asunto: ¿aprovechar el revés o dejarse llevar por códigos morales? Enarcó las cejas observando sin reparos de arriba hacia abajo al jovencito.

Era muy apetecible. Y era sólo sexo oral.

—¿Tienes carrera en el tema?

—Pruébeme —lo desafió.

Kisuke hizo una seña con el dedo indicándole que lo siguiera, no podría llevar a cabo dicha actividad en plena sala -cualquiera de los chicos podía aparecerse- así que se encerró con el Quincy en su cuarto personal. Allí nadie los molestaría, estaban acostumbrados a no interrumpir cuando Urahara se recluía; la puerta cerrada era señal de que no quería ser molestado por nada, o casi nada (había excepciones como: fuego en la casa, reencarnación de Aizen, despertar del Hougyoku, entre muchas otras más).

La mirada del hombre mayor estaba puesta sobre la figura enjuta del adolescente. Kisuke se maravilló por ver hasta dónde llegaba el temple del jovencito, pero más azorado quedó cuando Uryuu dio unos pasos hacia el frente y, sin pronunciar palabra, le aferró el miembro por encima de la tela del kimono.

Prometía… paraíso e infierno.

Urahara exhaló un decoroso gemido, más de sorpresa que otra cosa. El chico parecía muy curioso y además, dispuesto a dejarlo rígido, que ya lo estaba desde escuchó de la boca del crío la frase “sexo oral”. La mirada, investigadora de todo niño, se posó sobre la entrepierna del mayor.

—¿Quieres verla? —Se moría por echarle un vistazo, pensó el rubio.

Ishida no respondió, quizás por nervios o por inexperiencia. El científico no le dio demasiada importancia, pensaba exigirle un uso de la boca más especial que el de sólo parlotear. Llevó una mano adentro del hakama para, en un hábil movimiento, dejarlo al descubierto, con toda la dificultad que presentaba prenda con tantos pliegues.

Ishida estudió sin reparos para más tarde volver a tomar el pene, con la diferencia que, ahora, podía sentir el palpitar y la temperatura cálida del mismo. Se encorvó apenas, arqueando hacia adelante la espalda hasta llegar con la lengua al portentoso tronco que lamió con delicadeza a cada lado, arrancándole los primeros gemidos de placer, apagados, pero gemidos al fin.

El Quincy se entretuvo con esa labor, ascendiendo y descendiendo a lo largo del todo falo, pero sin llegar al glande; eso estaba enloqueciendo al rubio, pero éste comprendía que era parte del juego. Desde ya que Ishida quería más, quería sentirlo latiendo en el interior de sus fauces.

Miró al científico con una expresión neutra en el rostro y lo escudriñó. La sonrisa del mayor le indicó que iba por buen camino. Recién entonces el miembro fue atrapado por los delicados labios del joven, arrancándole esta vez un quejido pronunciado. La imagen de Uryuu engullendo su miembro era más de lo había creído en un inicio.

La situación era morbosa y no podía ser más idílico… que ese jovencito se entregara con tanta devoción a los placeres carnales, y con tanta maestría. Succionó sin piedad a la par que la mano sostenía la base del pene, elevó la otra para alcanzar los endurecidos testículos cubiertos de un vello castaño. Eran bastante grandes, al menos para lo que él estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Decidió concentrarse en esas dos redondeces que parecían llamarle a gritos, clamando por atención o como mínimo una lamida. Se llevó uno a la boca y pudo oír, más tangible que al inicio, un gemido acompañado de palabras que lo alentaban a tragar más y más. Urahara sentía que si antes creyó enloquecer ahora estaba a punto de morir.

El crío le estaba regalando sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, y si bien le atribuía su estado a la libido que le despertaba la morbosidad del asunto, debía reconocer que el mocosito tenía una buena técnica. Ahora, la lengua rígida, lamía los testículos como si de dos bochas de helado se trataran.

—Eres goloso —dijo e Ishida sonrió apenas—. Eso es… sigue así —alentó para luego elogiar—: tienes una buena técnica, me pregunto dónde lo habrás aprendido.

—Leo mucho —fue la respuesta del chico y la primera oración formada después de un pronunciado voto de silencio.

El Quincy volvió a la faena, traspasando la lengua a lo largo de todo el sexo del rubio, comenzando por los testículos hasta llegar al glande el cual mordió, ligeramente, cuidando de no causar dolor en zona tan delicada y sensible. Urahara experimentó un estremecimiento ante la amenaza que representaban los dientes de su joven amante, pero no le dolió, al contrario, el miembro había respondido dando un respingo de alegría.

El quincy traspasó una vez más la lengua antes de tomar el pene y tragarlo de una manera voraz hasta el fondo de la garganta. Ahora los gemidos del científico eran más acentuados y escandalosos. Las palabras soeces que le dedicaba lograban motivarlo en la noble tarea de extraerle todo el semen agolpado en esas dos redondeces endurecidas; y mientras lo tenía en la boca, la lengua acariciaba la punta del pene regalándole nuevas sensaciones.

Era evidente, el chico tenía experiencia, no era la primera que se comía una. Lo comprobó y se convenció cuando el glande tocó la campanilla del Quincy y éste ni se inmutó. Un inexperto, ante ese roce, inmediatamente se ve presa de espantosas arcadas. Lo observó respirar por la nariz, maña necesaria para no morirse por falta de aire ni quedar como un pitufo. 

—Esto no lo aprendes leyendo —arqueó las cejas, muy risueño, Uryuu le correspondió con una tímida sonrisa, mirándolo desde abajo y sin quitar el pene del fondo de su garganta—, eres un chico muy pervertido para tu edad, ¿sabes? Y eso me encanta.

Al escuchar esas palabras Ishida aumentó la cadencia, felando con velocidad y sin clemencia, Urahara no lo soportó más y cayó de rodillas, tremenda sesión amorosa le mermaba las fuerzas y ya sentía las piernas flojas. El Quincy le permitió acomodarse, pero enseguida volvió a lo suyo.

El científico tomó una de las manos del chico para llevársela a la boca y lamerle los dedos; ahora quien gimió -sin soltar el pene apresado entre los labios- fue Ishida. Esa mano que fue cautiva por Urahara descendió por el pecho del hombre hasta llegar al vientre, Uryuu coló una mano e intentó acariciarle el abdomen, trabajado y lampiño; pero el chico no se quedó con sólo eso, dejó en paz el falo para volver a concentrarse en esas dos redondeces que lo habían hipnotizado tanto al comienzo.

Urahara agradeció el detalle, porque no quería acabar tan rápido, la conmoción era tan exquisita que quería estar así eternamente; pero claro, todo tiene un final, nada es eterno. El Quincy volvió al glande apretándolo con los labios, Kisuke aprovechó la abertura para tomarlo de los cabellos y jalarlo, obligándole a que la boca abrigara todo el miembro, de nuevo hasta el fondo, en dónde el semen estalló.

Ishida sintió el inconfundible sabor del esperma y por reflejo se llevó una mano a la entrepierna. Urahara seguía jadeando y liberando chorros de semen, parecía algo de nunca acabar. Cuando logró serenarse notó el estado turbulento del menor.

—¿Va a penetrarme? —consultó el Quincy, ansioso.

Eso no estaba en sus planes, si mal no recordaba se trataba de sólo sexo oral y además el chico creía que estaba siendo chantajeado. No quiso abusar demasiado de su bondad e inocencia, pero a la vez tampoco podía dejarlo así, sin darle nada a cambio después de semejante regalo.

—Claro, Ishida-kun —respondió serio, bajando apenas la visera de su sombrero.

No lo haría de la manera en la que el joven esperaba -apenas le quedaban fuerzas-, pero sin dudas lo penetraría. Uryuu desabrochó el cinturón, bajó el cierre del pantalón y, poniéndose de pie, se lo sacó junto a la ropa interior. El científico se incorporó para hacer lo mismo con la camisa blanca que portaba el chico.

En segundos esa criatura divina estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo hacía nada más que dieciséis años atrás. Urahara se relamió -un gesto espontáneo-, era en verdad una imagen exquisita la desnudez del Quincy. Acarició el níveo rostro reparando en los lentes, no se los quitaría, pues no estorbarían.

Pasó un dedo alrededor de los labios y los acercó hasta los suyos, para besarlo primero con delicadeza y luego con pasión. Uryuu se aferró a él, gimiendo con la lengua del científico dentro de la boca; se vio obligado a ponerse de puntas de pie, pero en lo mejor el beso concluyó.

—Ponte de rodillas y muéstrame ese precioso trasero que los dioses te han otorgado.

Uryuu volvió a sonreír por lo poético en pedir algo tan sencillo como “ponte en cuatro y dame el culo”. Eso hizo, obedeció sumiso esperando ansioso las caricias del mayor, su sexo estaba dolorosamente endurecido y deseaba atención, pero no se tocaría, quería acabar sintiendo al tendero pervertido dentro de él.

El contacto no fue inmediato, Urahara parecía buscar algo: lubricante; bien, era considerado. Posó una mano sobre la nalga del chico acariciando con lascivia, las separó para descubrir mejor ese orificio tan experto y preparado. Seguía sin poder creer cómo, siendo tan joven, se podía ser tan sodomita.

Acarició con la yema del dedo la entrada, imprimiendo un poco de fuerza y logrando que el Quincy se arqueara de placer por el toque directo. El hombre puso un poco de producto en la mano y procedió a realizar el mismo acto pecaminoso con el dedo ahora lubricado. Jugó un rato hasta que pareció que el mismo orificio se abría dispuesto a tragarse esa falange.

Entró con una facilidad pasmosa, tanto que motivó de nuevo al rubio regalándole una tenue erección pese a haber acabado abundantemente escasos minutos antes. Volvió a colocar más producto, dejando que cayera del pote en la línea que dividía las nalgas para que por su cuenta ingresara sólo, y un segundo dedo le hizo compañía al anterior.

—Que fácil entra, Ishida-kun, veo que estás muy bien preparado. —El chico no contestó, se limitó a gemir y tensar los músculos de placer, pero se obligó mentalmente a relajarse cuando notó que Urahara intentaba meter un tercer dedo. Recién ahí el orificio experto del Quincy mostró un poco de resistencia, sólo un poco, que con un par de movimientos circulares ya estaba en su interior haciéndole compañía a sus hermanos: el cordial y el índice—. ¿Te gusta? —consultó lujurioso.

—Mucho —balbuceó casi sin aire.

—Mucho cómo cuánto.

—Demasiado.

—¿Quieres otro?

—Por… por favor —rogó, sintiendo un calor subirle por las piernas y agolparse en los genitales ante la perversa idea de que el hombre le iba a meter un cuarto. El asunto no fue tan sencillo, pero Kisuke también era un hábil amante, así que con paciencia -y ayudado por esos tres dedos-, ejerció presión para abrir más esa circunferencia; pero al retirarlos y observar como el ano del Quincy se encontraba relajado y abierto decidió que en vez de cuatro serían cinco.

No era tan difícil si plegaba todos los dedos formando un cono, emulando un falo; sin embargo comprendía que no debía ser tan ansioso si quería llegar a buen puerto con la tarea. Ishida se preguntó, pobre tontito, si iba a penetrarlo o seguiría dilatándolo (que era grande el pene de Urahara, pero no para tanto, si seguían así le entraría más de uno).

Urahara escondió el pulgar y uniendo los cuatro dedos intentó meterlos, con la mano libre hizo chorrear el aceite sobre la zona para facilitar la ardorosa penetración. Ishida podía sentir el líquido recorrerle los muslos y dando a parar sobre el piso. ¿Cuánto más lo lubricaría? Cuando notó las intenciones del tendero, sintió aquello como algo peligroso, una invasión osada, pero no pudo detenerlo, su cuerpo imploraba por más, quería todo de Urahara, que le hiciera lo que le viniera en ganas; hacía tiempo que esperaba por eso y no pensaba detenerlo por miedos estúpidos.

—Está costando, pero se ve que tu culo está muy hambriento, Ishida-kun —comentó con impudicia—; ya se ha comido cuatro dedos, ¿quiere un quinto este culo insaciable?

—Sí —respondió sin pensarlo.

—Así se habla.

Ahora sí, embadurnó los dedos y antes de meter el pulgar volvió a maltratar el ano del chico abriéndolo sin reparos con movimientos circulares, cuando escuchó que los jadeos eran más pronunciados advirtió que era el momento idóneo para llevar a cabo tal acto de salvajismo.

Ishida se corrió de inmediato al sentir como con dolorosa dificultad se abría paso en su interior, pero su pene permaneció duro y babeante apenas experimentó el esfuerzo del científico por meter más que todos los dedos. Gritó, en parte de dolor y en parte de placer.

—Más, Urahara-san.

—Eres muy vicioso, pequeño… y no quiero hacerte daño.

¿Qué excusa le daba al padre si el Quincy se iba de allí con el trasero roto de la forma más literal posible? Rió por dentro, sádico, para intentar meter hasta donde el cuerpo le mostró resistencia, aunque sabía muy bien que, si quería, lograría meter hasta la muñeca inclusive. No lo hizo, porque palpó el pene del chico notando que se estaba corriendo -otra vez- entre gritos de goce y sufrimiento.

—¡Deme más. Urahara-san, métamela toda!

—¿Quieres toda la mano, pervertido? —Ishida exhaló un sí sincero, nacido de lo más profundo, pero el nuevo orgasmo lo dejó destruido, cayó hacia el frente sobre el suelo presa del sopor ocasionado por eyaculación tan poderosa. Nunca antes había hecho algo así, nunca nadie le había penetrado con esa brutalidad, y dedujo con morbosidad que debía tenerlo tan abierto que hasta dos hombres al mismo tiempo podrían penetrarlo sin ningún impedimento—. ¿Duele? —consultó el científico, ya de pie y limpiándose con un pañuelo la mano.

—Muchísimo.

—Y sí, pequeño… te lo he abierto de este tamaño. —Hizo la representación de un circulo con las manos, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Quizás exageraba, pero lo había dilatado tanto que pudo verle hasta el estomago y el alma.

—¿No me va a follar? —El Quincy dio la vuelta sobre el piso, aún jadeando, boqueando para lograr que el aire entrara en sus pulmones. Se sentía adolorido, sucio y complacido.

—Pues… ¿no estás satisfecho? —El chico era un monstruo.

—Sí, pero creí que… —Se ajustó los desajustados lentes, corriéndose los mechones de pelo que se habían pegado a su transpirada frente— Yo quería hacerlo con usted.

—Si quieres que te penetre —concedió el hombre—, ven otro día. —No quería que el chico se quedara con la impresión de un chantaje, por eso aclaró—: No te preocupes, no tenía pensando de todos modos decirle algo a tu padre, ni tampoco lo pienso hacer ahora, después de esto.

—Lo sé —comentó con naturalidad, conocía a Urahara y sabía que pese a la fama de pervertido (y comprendía muy bien que lo era) no era una mala persona capaz de perjudicar a alguien. Kisuke abrió grande los ojos para luego escuchar como el Quincy remataba—: Además mi padre ya lo sabe. —Ishida no podía decirle que “no” a sus amantes y fue descubierto por Ryuuken en plena actividad, por no saber controlar los ímpetus hormonales de su edad. ¿Cómo seguía vivo? ¿Él y el amante de turno, que en esa ocasión era Sado? Era un enigma—. Y en tal caso, el que peor sale parado si se entera de esto, es usted.

Urahara estalló en sentidas risas, admirado por la astucia del menor. Increíble, se estaba poniendo viejo; ¡engañado así, el hombre más ladino de la tierra, por un crío humano! Uryuu sólo supo aprovechó la ocasión que se le presentó, hacía tiempo que quería estar con Urahara; y seguiría aprovechando oportunidades, al menos hasta que su corazón le perteneciera a alguien.

 

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> —El Fist Fucking (la penetración con la mano) no es una actividad que se deba tomar a la ligera, debe hacerse siguiendo unos pasos y unos cuidados (sin olvidar la higiene) muy elementales. No es soplar y hacer botella, requiere tiempo, dedicación, paciencia y verdadera predisposición de la persona a ser penetrada. Algunos amantes de esta práctica (llevada a lo más extremo que es la penetración hasta el antebrazo) utilizan Poppers, que es un vasodilatador poderoso (y en mi país una droga ilegal según tengo entendido), combinado con Viagra puede ocasionar una baja de la presión que puede resultar ser peligrosa (esto no está explicado en el prospecto del Viagra y debería),
> 
> —El libro que ha leído Uryuu al respecto, obvio, el Kamasutra Gay x´D


End file.
